vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel Inside the Wheel
Wheel Inside the Wheel is the sixth episode of the Second Season of The Originals and the twenty-eighth episode of the series. Summary A FAMILY BUILT ON SECRETS AND LIES — Fed up with her antics, Klaus becomes agitated and demands that Esther release Elijah, whom she has captured. However, Esther reveals a few dark secrets from Klaus’ past in an attempt to make him an offer he can’t refuse. Meanwhile, Oliver ends up in a dangerous situation, prompting Hayley to reconnect with Jackson, who has been living a new life out in the bayou. Elsewhere, Cami, who still believes baby Hope's death was her fault, teams up with Marcel and Gia after she becomes suspicious of her faculty adviser Vincent. Lastly, in a surprising turn of events, Klaus comes face-to-face with a visitor from his past. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Nishi Munshi as Gia Guest Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Isaiah Stratton as Young Mikaelhttps://twitter.com/isaiahstratton/status/509861701895081985/photo/1 *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther *Grayson Berry as Ansel *Kristin Erickson as Dahliahttp://instagram.com/p/uoCtykhutA/ *TBA as Blake *TBA as Ingrid Trivia *Give me some scoop on my favorite couple on TV; Hayley and Elijah on The Originals! Come on, is there really time for romance in NoLA?! "Elijah should be nervous about a lot of things. Elijah is going to go through some - this year at the beginning of the season", Julie Plec told us. "It's not going to be all puppy dogs and rainbows for him at all". And one thing he'll definitely have to worry about? Hayley "reconnecting" with Jackson, as Nathan Parsons "will make his return about six episodes in". *This episode will feature a flashback involving Mikael, Esther, and Ansel. *Question; I don’t care about Hayley and Elijah on The Originals. I want to know about Mikael and Esther! What’s that crazy couple up to in Season 2? - Ashleigh Ausiello; Funny you should refer to them as a couple, Ashleigh, as their relationship is going to be explored big-time in the coming season. "We know about their marriage, and we know that they made their kids into vampires, but do they like each other?"executive producer Julie Plec muses. "Do they hate each other? We’re having so much fun writing the history of Esther and Mikael right now". Sounds like their future is just as mysterious as their past. *Plec teased that Mikael and Esther's "young love story" will be told during the second half of the season, which will also prove to be the drama's oldest flashbacks to date. *Oliver will cause some issues and problems between Hayley and Jackson. She proves she's still the same person. *Mama and Papa Original. While it’s clear from the preview below for season 2 that the Original siblings know about their parents’ return, the parents themselves don’t know about each other. Plec said that they have written five episodes of the season and they "have yet to become aware of the other. What we’re really looking forward to is the moment where Esther realizes Michael’s back, Michael realizes Esther’s back". She also mentioned that Narducci is currently working on a script where "he tells the story of their young love story as they were having babies and what turned Michael into the kind of monstrous man he is and Esther into the woman that she is today. We’re excited about that one". *Obviously it was pretty thrilling to see Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah get their own spinoff, but unfortunately we didn’t really learn anything new about the Mikaelson family in the first season of The Originals. Will we get to see any of their family history in the second season? - Cara The short answer; Yes. More specifically, executive producer Michael Narducci reveals that we’re going to see "how the Originals wound up leaving Europe and coming to America". Additionally, expect to learn much more about Mikael and Esther. "What’s their story? Where do they come from? In episode 16 last season, Klaus says, "Something made my father the way he was", Narducci said. "We want to tell that story. Why does he go around hunting his children and calling himself the destroyer and hating what he is ?". *Its hinted the person who visits Klaus made it out of the other side.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/526950036488609792 Continuity *This episode marks the return of Jackson. He was last seen in The Battle of New Orleans. *This episode marks the first appearance of Ansel, Blake and Ingrid. *This episode marks the first appearance of Young Mikael and Esther in flashbacks. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures OR206a 0834b FULL.jpg OR206a 0858b FULL.jpg OG206b 0152b FULL.jpg OG206b 1102b FULL.jpg OR206a 0223b FULL.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes